Relaxation of a respiratory tract or a bronchial tube is very important for prevention or treatment of human respiratory diseases. When the respiratory tract or the bronchial tube is contracted, symptoms such as cough, bronchial inflammation, asthma, and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease may be induced.
Meanwhile, although there are methods to relax a respiratory tract or a bronchial tube of directly taking medicine or inhaling medicine using an auxiliary device (for example, a respirator and the like for inhalation of fine powder that is usable for treatment of respiratory tract diseases described in a patent document 1 (KR10-2003-0062271 A)), a problem is that there are various side effects due to the medicine.
On the other hand, apparatuses have been developed that stimulates the vagus nerve by electrically stimulating a part of a neck and relaxes muscles of respiratory tract wall using adrenalin secreted from the vagus nerve for relaxing the respiratory tract or the bronchial tube.
However, although the apparatus for stimulating the vagus nerve of a neck portion makes breathing easy by relaxing the respiratory tract or the bronchial tube, the apparatus is inconvenient for a person sensitive to an electrical stimulation and is particularly inconvenient for an individual to use the apparatus while holding in hands since it takes at least 20 to 30 minutes to induce secretion of a material (for example, the above-described adrenaline) that relaxes the respiratory tract or the bronchial tube.